kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Fighters Deluxe artwork}}Red Kirby is a member of Kirby's species. He looks the same as Kirby, but is colored red instead of pink and has magenta feet instead of red. He has appeared in some Kirby games and in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, and most of his appearances have been as a palette swap or Spray Paint variation of Kirby. In multiplayer sub-games, he is usually controlled by player three. In Kirby Air Ride, he was an available default character that was selectable as a palette swap. In both Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, he was playable via multiplayer. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Dark Meta Knight attacked Kirby, splitting him into four separate beings, one of which was Red Kirby. After obtaining the Red Spray Paint in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, the player can recolor Kirby to resemble Red Kirby. He appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra in the multi-player sub-games. Trivia *If Red Kirby gets the Fighter ability in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror or Kirby: Squeak Squad, he gets a white bandanna instead of a red one that the Green, Yellow, and Pink Kirbys wear, most likely to make his bandanna visible on his red body. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Kirby Star Allies, player three controls Blue Kirby instead of Red Kirby. Artwork Kirbyflight.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirby Red.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Firerex.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' (on Rex Wheelie) Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KaTM Red Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KaTM Red Kirby Sword artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Sword) 4 Kirbys.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Red Cupid Kirby.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Cupid) Image:Redkirbyssbm.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (palette) Image:Redkirbyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) SSBU Red Kirby artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (palette) IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' SSBU Red Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (palette) Icons KAR Red AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Red TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Gallery KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Red Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KTD Blue Kirby.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) Green Greens Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Red_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBUl_Red_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Sprites KatAM Red Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KatAM Crackity Hack Red Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU Red Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ru:Красный Кирби Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Allies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Remake-exclusive Characters